


In Death we part, In Life we grieve

by Peggysousfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Clarke and Hope bonding, Clarke and Hope grieving, Clarke is a good role model, Hurt/Comfort, Like a lot of The 100 spoilers, Mourning, Other, Season/Series 07, Sort Of, Spoliers, They both lost their moms, and mom figure, bellarke implied/mentioned, but yeah, its a very hard time, just a lot of mourning, mostly - Freeform, not official relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Hope is overwhelmed with loosing her mother and Clarke is there to help.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Charmaine Diyoza & Hope Diyoza, Clarke Griffin & Hope Diyoza, Octavia Blake & Hope Diyoza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	In Death we part, In Life we grieve

**Author's Note:**

> A small edit I did of Clarke hugging Hope in the beginning :) Just a visual ig lol

The room was filled with the darkness, enveloping and killing anyone left behind. Charmaine Diyoza was dead, leaving behind her only daughter; Hope.

The four Bardo disciples took in and arrested the group of people, taking Hope, Octavia, Clarke, Echo, Raven, and Miller to a secluded room together. The same room Hope had escaped out of with the help of Echo. 

Once inside everyone is paralyzed with too many emotions to recount, all except one. Hope screams out a primal screech, one filled with rage. She lunges forward and flips over the mattress and shatters the wooden table beside it. She takes each piece and throws it every which way, not caring or noticing the room full of people.

"Hope! Hope stop!" 

Octavia tries to reason with her, but its no use. She won't listen. Its as if every noise is a buzzing in the background around her. She's lost her mother again. This time for good. Octavia attempts to hold her down, but Hope gets away and continues her train of chaos.

"Hope! Hey, look at me. Hope. STOP!" Clarke surges forward and grabs her arms, tightening them from behind. Anything she can to prevent the young woman from hurting herself or anyone else. Hope's hyperventilating, and her skin is red with rage. She fights against Clarke.

"LET ME GO!!! GET OFF!" She cries and kicks, but Clarke only tightens her grip. 

"Hope that's enough!" Octavia yells, but the girl doesn't listen. She breaks down crying but continues to fight, and it breaks everyone's heart. Including the woman holding her.

"No!! Nooo!!" She cries out, he legs giving up under her. She slouches against Clarke but doesn't fall. Instead Clarke lets go of her arms and holds her against her chest. 

"Shhh it's okay. Breath Hope, Breath!" Clarke tries to sooth her down, get her breathing under control, but it was harder than anyone thought. Hope starts panicking, her chests rising and falling rapidly before she does the unexpected. She rips away from Clarke and tears away and the mattress. "Hope!"

"No! Let me go!!! Noo!!!" Octavia makes a run for it but Clarke is closer and tears the little one away. She holds her from behind, embracing her tightly, more than before.

"You need to stop, okay? This won't bring her back!" Her voice cracks at this as she holds on to Hope, and everyone can't think of anything to do but watch. "You need to calm down."

"What would you know!!" She shouts, and the entire room stills. Clarke gulps silently and fights back her own tears, the fresh memories of Sanctum still haunting her to this moment. 

"Out of everyone in this room," She says slowly, talking over the lump forming in her throat. "I understand most of all what you are feeling right now." 

"Bull shit!" She rips away from Clarke and stares directly into her gaze. "You have **NO** idea what I'm feeling right now!"

"I just lost my mother four days ago! I know exactly what you feel! But this will not make it better. This won't make the pain go away." Her lower lip trembles as she speaks, and a set of fresh tears begins to form. But she can't let them fall. Now right now.

Hope flinches back as if she were slapped, she wasn't expected Clarke to say that. The only ones who knew were Miller, Raven, and the other who came to Bardo from Sanctum; other than Bellamy that is. Not even Octavia knew.

"What you talking about?" Octavia steps up and Clarke looks to the younger Blake before closing her eyes. Its not a memory she's quite ready to relive yet. 

"Russel Prime killed Abby. Made her a host for Simone Lightbourne. AKA Josephine's mom." Miller answers for her, knowing how much Clarke is still affected. He knows she's holding back, bottling everything up still, and speaking about it will only make things worse at the moment.

"Wait. The bitch that tried to take over Clarke's body?" Miller nods in confirmation while Hope stands dumbfounded and out of the loop. "That's fucked up." She mumbles before looking to Clarke and embracing her. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

Clarke bites her lip and returns the embrace before stepping away, confusing Octavia. And that's when it hits her. Clarke just lost her mother, and then Bellamy. Now Diyoza was gone and she's trying to help Hope grieve. She's putting up a front and acting like everything's okay in order to help Hope. Typical Clarke Griffin.

Hope looks between them and crosses her arms, clearly unhappy with the way things were going. She doesn't think anyone will understand her need for revenge, her angry out burst at loosing her mother; but little does she know Clarke still understands more than most.

"Clarke would know what's going on and how to cope, Hope. You should listen to her." Miller interjects making Hope scoff and starts pacing. "Instead of killing and getting revenge for Bellamy, her first move was to make a deal with the Shepard to rescue the others. That's a big step. Especially since this is coming from the woman that nearly beat a man to death and burned Sanctum to the ground in revenge."

"Shut up Miller." Clarke hisses and all eyes are on her. 

"Clarke." Octavia turns to look at her in shock while Echo scoffs and shakes her head in disbelief.

"You're a hypocrite." She says and Clarke closes her eyes and sighs.

"Look I made a mistake, okay! I didn't mean to-" She stops and looks at Hope. "I wasn't thinking with my head. Only my heart. And because of that it made things worse. **I** made things worse. Revenge isn't the answer," She subtly glance at Echo before looking back at Hope, "and I let my anger cloud my judgement. Learn from our mistakes, Hope. Do better."

"Seriously? Miller just said you did this days ago and you want to lecture me and Hope about revenge?" Echo steps out of the corner to face her. 

"I snapped. Is that what you want to hear? Russel murdered my mother and then had the audacity to give me her, and my father's ring. A peace offering and an apology." She scoffs at the memory and clenches her fist. "Emotions clouded my judgment and I-I made a mistake. I acted on impulse and did what my heart wanted. There was nothing, no one, there to ground me in that moment and I had enough. So yes. I snapped. I beat Russel Prime and burned down Sanctum palace, but it was a mistake, and if I could take it back I would. But the fire was an accident."

"And yet here you are trying to tell Hope she shouldn't be angry about loosing her mom?"

"I didn't just loose my mother!" Clarke's outburst frightens them all and Octavia is the only one who steps forward, but Clarke steps back shaking her head. "I'm fine."

"Clarke-"

"I said I'm fine." And that ends the conversation then and there. Clarke turns back to a perplexed Hope and stays close to her, reaching a hand to her shoulder. 

"How do you loose the two people you love most in your life and be able to say you're okay? How!?" Hope cries.

"I'm not okay!" Her voice cracking. "I'm not." Tears fall down Clarke's cheeks at her declaration and no one makes a move, not even Hope. "But things need to be done. People we love and care for that are still alive, need our help. So we grieve when the job's done. Not take revenge. We do it for them! Because that's what they would want."

"How would you know?"

"Because... Bellamy did the same for me when he thought I was killed. He could have killed everyone in Sanctum but he choose not to. He wanted to, even planned on it!" Saying this was enough to make the others look shocked. "But he knew it wasn't right and that I would want him and the others to live. To survive and move on. And he did. Twice."

A few of the others chuckles sadly at the memory. Bellamy thinking Clarke had died twice was enough for him to go crazy. Both times. 

"Your mother... her last words to you were exactly that. 'Don't waste this, little one. Be better than me.' She doesn't want this for you, Hope. Break the cycle. Do better. And let the killing and revenge end here."

Hope looks away and shakes her head violently. She doesn't know how to grieve. She doesn't know what to do. Vengeance is all she's ever known since she was a little girl. Since the day her mother and Aunty O were taken from her. Hope's mission for years was revenge and to bring her mom and Aunt home. And now she can't even do that

"You will get through this. I promise you will. But killing only leads to more pain and suffering. It won't bring anyone back no matter how much you want them to. Honor your mother, just like we honor those we have lost before."

"You mean like Bellamy? Your mother? Everyone lost on Earth?"

"Exactly. We honor those we love and care for to show they didn't die in vain."

"I-I killed her." Hope breaks down in tears, her nose flaring and she tries to sniffle it in, keep her emotions in check, but Clarke knows better. She pulls her in an embrace holding her head in her hand. 

"You didn't mean to. It's okay. Don't do this to yourself, Hope." Hope's sobs echo through the room and Octavia steps forward, rubbing circles on her back. 

"Clarke's right, little one. Don't blame yourself for this. Diyoza chose this, to save lives. Don't beat yourself up over this. She wouldn't want this for you." Hope reaches out and both woman hold her against them, giving what comfort they can. 

Octavia lost her mother same Clarke and Hope, and while it may have been a century ago and under much different circumstances, she still understands. Lose is all she and Clarke know, and they can help Hope through this. They will. 

One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> If any one hasn't noticed, the line when Clarke says, "There was nothing, no one, there to ground me in that moment-" She was referring to Bellamy. We all know he always kept her head on her shoulders and helped her when she had a lot going on, but since he wasn't there... she kinda lost it. But tbh I don't blame her. Russel killed her mom.


End file.
